injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Donna Troy (Injustice: GAU verse) New Teen Titan Playable
On this page is information about Donna Troy in the game. She is a playable characther in Injustice: Gods Among Us. In the game, she is an Insurgency characther. Unlike many of her Teen Titans team mates, she fights for the Insurgency to overthrow Superman and his despotic rule. Her story is drawn out. When Wonder Woman joined the Regime, some Amazons were worried for Diana. These amazons found her ex sidekick to lead them. Willingly miss troy helped them. Circe has joined the Insurgency to help the Amazons fight her once enemy. Together Donna and the amazons hope to defeat diana prince and win. Voiced By: Lacey Chabert. Classification: Power Character. Biography: Donna Troy is the first wonder girl. Has a spot on the IGN top 100 comic book heroes. Intro: Same as Wonder Woman's. Only exception is that she doesn't twirl her lasso. Near her are some Amazons in the Insurgency ranks. Post-Round Taunt: Stretches her back and arms, saying "Can't handle a girlfight" or "I lead the Teen Titans once, I can certainly beat you." Outro: Exactly the same as Wonder Woman's. Special Moves: Lasso Punch: Donna whips out her lasso at the opponent, grabbing them by the waist and uppercutting them to the air. (Meter Burn: Instead of pulling the opponent, she spins them in place, dazing them enough for a free hit or combo.) Amazonian Spanking: Donna whips her lasso at the opponent, knocking him or her down. (Meter Burn: Does three more lashes with her lasso, the last one jabbing the opponent into the air for a free hit or combo.) Air Amazonian Spanking: Donna whips her lasso down from the air at an air borne opponent, knocking them down. Olympian Beatdown: Donna puts her bracelets together quickly, if the opponent hits her with a high or medium attack, she'll duck them, grab them by the neck, punching them 3 times, with last one knocking the opponent back. Lord Chaos Mother Move: Donna judo flips her opponent over her, then hits her with a shield with Lord Chao's logo two times before punching them back down. Bracelet Shield: Donna raises her fist and bracelet up at the opponent quickly, able to block any projectile from a projectile using opponent. (Meter Burn: The projectile rebounds off of the bracelets and back at the opponent.) Tripped You: Donna kneels down and spins around her lasso, tripping the opponent to the ground. Throw: Forward: Grabs the opponent with her lasso, glides up and spins them in above ground before slamming them to the ground in front of her. Back: Grabs the opponent with her lasso, glides up and spins them above ground before slamming them to the ground behind her. Character Trait: Rhea's Sword: Donna can pull out her sword and inflict extra damage with any attack, even if the opponent is blocking. Skins: Her silver age costume. New teen titans costume. Black Troia costume. Cassie sandsmark normal 2000s costume. Cassie sandsmark black young justice tv costume. Super Move: Troia Combo: Donna kicks the opponent by the legs, knocking the opponent down to the ground. Before slashing them with her sword and flying , pulling the opponent behind her with her lasso, slamming them against three buildings before swinging the opponent back to arena, slamming them on ground hard. Ending: Objecting the regime, Donna Troy, was sentenced to death. It was the unusual intervention of Circe and Cheetah that helped her escape death, going into hiding. Unable to stand her former idol's rule, Donna came out of hiding and defeating regime Superman. Amazons then imprisoned regime Wonder Woman. Now the Amazon's new leader, she seeks to redeem the Amazon's rightful name. Clash Quotes: Standard Quotes: "Dare you to call me a slut." "Get ready for an amazonian beating!" "No time for foolish behavior." "Wanna go against a Darkstar?" "Gonna tie you like a suit." "Quit or else." "I'm hot, not weak." (Against any female opponent) "Fight like a real woman!" Defending: Donna "How's Cassie treating you?" Ares- "No mentioning my sister's name." Donna- "I'm very important to my team!" Batgirl- "Then how come you weren't in the animated 2000s show.". Donna "Fake machine." Cyborg (Regime)- "Fake amazon.". Donna- "I thought boys didn't cry." Cyborg - "These are tears of pity". Donna- "Where's Speedy?" Green Arrow- "He's watching this fight on TV". Donna- "Stupid clown". Joker- "Crabby hero girl". Donna- "Oh no." Lobo- "The blonde one's counterpart". Donna- "I like Speedy better as a boyfriend". Nightwing (Dick Grayson)- "I like for you to take this fight seriously". Donna- "You need to cheer up Raven!" Raven- "Whatever, girl." Donna- "You're just the second wonder girl". Cassie skin- "And the snarkier one". Donna "What's your credentials?" Wonder Woman- "I am Wonder Woman." Donna- "I trusted you, diana". Wonder Woman (Regime)- "Such trust no longer exists". Attacking: Ares- "My blonde sister's friend.". Donna- "Whatever, man". Batgirl- "I am the sexier one.". Donna- "But you wear a full body suit". Cyborg- "Titan vs Titan?" Donna- "You're in the Justice League now." Cyborg (Regime)- "Rebellious coward.". Donna- - "I'm the brave one.". Green Arrow- "How's your relationship with Speedy going?". Donna- "Good, I'll show our moves to try on Canary after the fight". Joker- "You fight with a lasso.". Donna- "You fight with pie.". Lobo- "Me fought your friend before". Donna- "She's weaker than me, though.". Nightwing (Dick Grayson)- "What did u do on the Titans". Donna- "Let's see, helped you fight greek superbeings and deathstroke". Raven- "Amazonian skank". Donna- "Trigon's daughter". Cassie skin- "Old wonder girl". Donna- "You mean better and more popular wonder girl". Wonder Woman- "You're good at this.". Donna- "I was you for 52 weeks." Wonder Woman (Regime)- "Superman speaks the truth." Donna- "You just want to bang him!" Trivia: -Lacy Chabert has voiced Quake in "Earth's Mightiest Heroes", "Kaycee" in Bratz and Eliza Thornberry in "The Wild Thronberrys". - Donna is considered both a zoning and close range fighter. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters